


Insubordination

by space_marsupial



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_marsupial/pseuds/space_marsupial
Summary: Desolas likes Abrudas tossing him around a bit too much and gets up close and personal with her favorite backup weapon.





	Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoisyNoiverns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyNoiverns/gifts).



What started as a good-natured verbal sparring match with his second-in-command quickly turned into the _hardest_ physical sparring match of Desolas's career - double-entendre intended. His lower back burned from the effort of keeping Valis at arm's length; she, however, seemed perfectly at ease with her cocky, slightly-bored smirk tilting one mandible outwards.

"Come on, _General_ , tell me your position hasn't made you _soft_ ," she teased, flexing her biceps to emphasize her next push.

It was a simple enough exercise - try to put your opponent on the ground or push them out of the holo ring. Simple, of course, so long as your opponent couldn't bench you in her sleep, a feat which Desolas was _quite_ certain the lieutenant would have no difficulty accomplishing. The resulting inappropriate mental flash of bare plates stuttered his higher processing for the fraction of a second it took Valis to break his hold and flip him crest-over-spurs onto the mat. The sharp contact of his cowl bouncing off the too-thin padding knocked the breath from his lungs; the toned body pinning him in CQC Hold Number Six prevented it from returning. He was suddenly _acutely_ aware of just how much he enjoyed being under her.

“Point: Abrudas,” the lieutenant teased, flexing her grip for emphasis. “So that puts us at -” she hummed, rolling her eyes up as if in thought “- three victories for me, one-half for you.”

Desolas sputtered. “ _One-half?_ ”

“You cheated. I was distracted by _that_ exact thing you’re doing with your hips. I’m only giving you _some_ credit for _creativity_.”

The general rolled his hips up again in an attempt to dislodge the muscular bulk holding him down. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he simpered. “It’s a standard hold-break.”

“Uh-huh,” Valis drawled, raising up to confirm her suspicions, “and _that’s_ your side-arm.”

Desolas took advantage of her momentary yield to break her hold and switch their positions. Her wry smirk and apparent lack of effort to escape was his only warning for the sharp buck that sent them tumbling across the mats. The ease with which Valis tossed him about made his heart jump into his throat every time, stoking a fire deep in his loins that no length of cold shower could quench. Her startled shriek and breathless laugh when he dug his fingers into the ticklish spots right above her hips fanned the flames higher, and by the end of their spiral they were both panting between bursts of laughter.

Their laughter faded - the inevitable tension settled between them, stilling their movements for two beats, then sent Desolas surging forward to close the distance by crushing his mouth against the lieutenant's, tangling their tongues in a desperate reenactment of what had just transpired on the floor. They rolled again, and this time Valis hooked her knees under him and stood, lifting him completely off the ground so he was driven to wrap his legs around her waist - for _safety_ , of course, on the off-chance those rippling biceps _weren't_ enough to hold him up like he weighed _nothing_ , push him roughly against the wall and kiss him again (several times, in fact, during their trip down the hall, around the corner, up the stairs, into _her_ quarters).

The locking mechanism engaged and Desolas found himself tossed bodily onto the bed with an undignified squawk punctuated by a chuckle he couldn't quite suppress; she was getting _bolder_ in her affections.

"Top or bottom?" Valis drawled, digging through her footlocker for supplies. "Because I'm _really_ keen on getting you back for cheating."

Desolas paused in his disrobing, fatigues still hooked around his spurs, and turned his head toward the object that thumped just outside his peripheral vision. He snorted at the vibrator, then looked back to Valis and cocked a brow. Her tank was long gone, leaving her torso exposed for the low light to cut deep shadows across the furrows of her abs; she'd draped herself casually against the dresser and was idly twirling a harness around her finger, its standard inhabitant grasped lightly in her other hand. "And what if I want to top this time?"

It was the lieutenant's turn to level Desolas with a bemused tilt to her mandibles. She stalked closer and dropped down, planting her hands on either side of his head. Even with her arms fully extended and ample room between their keels, Desolas was still pressing himself into the mattress as far as he could, pinned in place by her sheer presence. His mouth went flesh-splittingly dry; it took three full-fledged attempts to swallow his heart back down into his chest.

"That's a bold-faced lie if I ever heard one," Valis teased. She lightly nudged her knee against one upturned thigh to urge him further up the bed. Desolas complied, moving back until he could nest comfortably in the pillows and allowing her to wedge her knees under his hips. "You good?" she chuckled at the sight below her.

Desolas sniffed, leveling her with his best exasperated look through the gap between his thighs despite his current state - a panting, half-naked mess tangled up in his own fatigues, ass in the air and knees curling towards his shoulders. "I've been _better_ ," he groused.

"You'd make a damn fine Fornax spread like this," Valis mused, pouring a healthy dollop of lube into her palm before spreading it over the vibe and lifting his hips higher for a better angle. "Ready?"

"For fuck's sake, _yes_ , would you just f-" Desolas's demands were cut short by the decisive click-buzz of the toy and vibrations rocketing straight to his _brain_ . His spine arched, and he vaguely registered that his fist may have connected with his teeth _too_ hard in his efforts to stifle the loud, warbling groan that danced its merry way out of his throat.

" _Hey now_ , we can't be too loud, people are _sleeping_ ," Valis teased, slowly working him up to a higher setting. His muffled 'I'm _trying_ ' was her only response before she almost caught a wayward foot to her left mandible. Half-dressed messy Des was her favorite iteration of the general, and this one had the added feature of tying up his own damn self. His heels managed to find purchase in her cowl and dug in firmly for leverage so he could rock his hips in time with each push forward.

Valis knew Desolas was good and ready to go when his contagious enthusiasm had her wrist _aching_ trying to keep up. She clicked off the vibe and tossed it _somewhere_ . That was a problem for future-Valis, she had to clean it anyway, and he was getting _far_ too into it for her thoughts to dwell on anything other than the wild disharmonious racket his subvocals were making. She shrugged his ankles off her shoulders, snorting at the displeased whine she received in response. "Your pants are in the way and I'm impatient," she huffed. "Roll over, on your knees, come on." Valis bucked her hips to speed the process along.

Desolas clicked his mandibles in irritation, but obliged nonetheless, rolling onto his knees with a sharp grunt; his back was stiff already. He rested his head on his forearms and gave an impatient _whirr-click_. "Get on with it."

" _Now_ who's the insubordinate one?" Valis stood, wiggled into her harness, and returned, wincing at the slight burn under her kneecaps. _Worth it_. She aggressively shook the last vestiges of lube into her palm. The empty bottle bounced off something that was thankfully not breakable, but still apparently not heavy enough to resist a few grams of plastic hurled at it in frustration. Another problem for future-Valis. She slicked her hand down the shaft of her trusty sidearm and lined up her shot. "Say please."

" _Please!_ " Desolas tried to keep his voice down, but her incessant teasing was working him up more than he cared to admit. The sudden grip at his hip spurs weakened his self-control further, and the thrust forward had him muffling his groans in the pillows. His eyes slammed back. His toes curled tighter in the bunched legs of his fatigues. When her knee came up for leverage to stroke harder, faster, deeper, he was long gone.

Valis leaned forward and commanded softly against the side of his face, "Name and rank, soldier."

"Whatever you _say it is, Ma'am!_ " Desolas panted out between muffled grunts. Somewhere on the edge of his consciousness he felt his talons punching right through the pillowcase, maybe his teeth too, was he biting the pillow? Didn't matter, not when Valis was slamming his spine back into alignment with roughly nine inches of silicone and panting against his zygomatic ridge. His hand drifted down to complete the circuit, frantically chasing his climax as fast as his position would allow.

Valis rode him through the last of the aftershocks, until his hips stopped jerking beneath her and he weakly batted at her knee. She pulled out and rolled to the side, taking Desolas with her. She spooned him until he caught his breath, then swatted his hip. "You made a mess," she chided. There wasn't any bite in her subvocals, just mild annoyance.

"Oh _no_ ," Desolas drawled, "I suppose you'll have to bunk in _my_ quarters."

Valis rolled her eyes and pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the grumbling protest. " _And_ you wrecked my pillowcase. _Again_." The harness joined the growing pile of things she'd have to worry about in the morning. She tossed a fresh shirt and workout pants over her shoulder; she didn't plan on taking her morning walk of shame to the gym in what she'd been wearing the night before. It wasn't like they weren't allowed to fool around, but she at least had the decency not to be obvious about it. "I'm stealing one of yours as payment."

Desolas hobbled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Why don't I just _return the favor_ and we call it even?"

"Return the favor _and_ wash my sheets. _Then_ your debt's settled," Valis teased.

"Deal."


End file.
